The present invention relates in general to the field of biobased materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to flame-retardant polylactic acid-backbone graft and bottlebrush copolymers prepared from lactide-functionalized phosphorus-containing macromonomers using ring-opening polymerization (ROP).